Rumor has it
Wolf and Rare get back at each other by spreading gossip. Characters *Rare *Wolf *Fox *Fifi *Bruce (Mentioned) *Pedo Bear Transcript (Rare is looking on her laptop in her living room, and is looking at stories about Wolf) Rare: So then Wolf, since your so popular with everyone, by killing them, I think everyone will be even more interested when they find out we're dating. (Giggles in a evil tone) (Wolf is shown in the park) Wolf: (kills each person he sees for sport) one potato, two potato, three potato, four. I like bodies falling on the floor. (Then many cameramen and reporters show up in front of Wolf) Reporter One: Is it true, that you have a secret girlfriend? Reporter Two: How long have you been hiding from the public? Reporter Three: Why won't you express the truth? Wolf: Depends which girlfriend you mean. (pulls out a gun) this one is called Betsy (pulls out a machine gun) This one is called Sue (pulls out a sniper) This one is called Rachel (pulls out a mini gun) and this one is called Jane. Reporter Two: So you are having multiple affairs with your secret girlfriend Rare? (The cameramen and reporters continue to surround Wolf) Wolf: Wait who is Rare again? (The reporters show him a tweet from Rare that confirms that he and Wolf are dating, the tweet includes a photoshopped picture of Rare and Wolf) Wolf: And you retards can't see the obvious photoshop in this? (The Reporters ignore and continue to ask him random questions) Wolf: Well at least I can make a snack. (Pulls out Bloodfang and goes into Blade Mode the hack them all up in a flash) I hope the news didn't fill them too much with shit. (uses his sword to pick a piece of flesh up and eats it.) (As Wolf walks out of the park, more cameramen and reporters follow him and surround him) Wolf: Did you not see what happened to your friends? I will do that to you too. (They continue to follow him as more groups from other directions surround him as Wolf pulls out a razor whip and whips it around to slash them all in half) Wolf: I hate the news. (Rare drives by in her sports car) Rare: (To Wolf) You can try all you want, but more reporters will show up and annoy you. (Giggles) Wolf: Is that so? I wonder if that goes the same with your car? (Uses the whip to slash it in five pieces) Hmm, looks like it didn't. But I must say that wasn't annoying for me at all. (laughs) Rare: Then I bet this will. (Kisses Wolf on the lips as many reporters show up and ask questions, along with cameramen taking pictures) Wolf: you just signed a death warrent. Rare: Then let the games begin. (Walks away and drives into another sports car) (later that night Rare wakes up in a dark room) Rare: Okay Wolf, what is this now? (Rare sees cameramen looking at her taking pictures and notes. Rare soon sees she is in a bed, but who she was sleeping with was her worst fear) Pedo Bear: Hello lover. Wolf: You see people? I followed her here this evening to see she already had a lover. and her lover has told you all how long this has been going. (cameramen take more pictures and notes) Rare: (Growls) Damn you Wolf! Wolf: don't bother denying. Pedo Bear: Of course my dear. What will the children think? (the cameramen gasp and are crowding Rare with all kinds of scandalous questions) Wolf: I was going to break up for a while now but needed grounds for that. Thank you Pedo Bear. Pedo Bear: You're welcome. Wolf: (about to leave but stops) Oh and in case you were wondering. I never found you worth while from the beginning Rare. (leaves) Pedo Bear: I will always love you babe. (Deep kisses Rare on the lips) (later all over the news was hot topics about Rare and Pedo Bear) Rare: (Pushes Pedo Bear) Get away from me you ugly freak! Pedo Bear: I love it when you talk dirty to me like you always do. (Pedo Bear literally bear hugs Rare) Rare: (In pain) Stop! Now! Wolf: (later goes home) Hey Fox. Fox: (places a paper in his face) Is this True!? Wolf: (Sees the article about him and Rare being a secret couple) Pfft. That's old news. wait till you see the update. (Fifi then bursts inside and hugs Wolf, as she's holding a paper that says "Wolf is now in a relationship with Fifi" as many reporters surround Wolf and Fifi and cameramen take pictures) Wolf: Pfft. Easy fix. (Wolf brings them to Bruce's home and explains Fifi was always with Bruce and Fifi gets confused from time to time about who her relationship is with) (Right when Wolf returns home, many reporters show up with Rare) Rare: (To a reporter) And it turns out, that after he stopped his relationship with Fifi, he needed someone new, so he turned to his best friend Fox. (Wolf and Fox are then surrounded by cameramen and reporters) Reporter One: Is this true!? Reporter Two: How long have you two considered dating? Fox: (began to shake in rage putting even the cameramen in fear) Who told you these lies! Rare: Why does it matter? Wolf started it by dropping an idiot named Fifi on me. (Begins to walk away, as Rare sees a cyborg hand come out through her chest from behind) Fox: (shows her in Wolf's Cyborg suit) You messed with the wrong sister. (rips Rare's skeleton out of her body and looks to the other cameramen shaking in fear) Are you going to say anymore lies about me and my brother!? (The cameramen and reporters run away) Wolf: I guess Rare didn't know about your temper. What a shame. (Fox then throws Rare's dead body away) Fox: If she does Respawn, She better know better next time. Wolf: I love it when you get angry. (laughs) Fox: Don't push it. (Fifi is then crying over Rare's dead body) Fifi: Cookie Fairy! The End Category:Episodes